Confused feelings
by Specter-Eleo
Summary: Una chica siente que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos pero no es asi sino que esta completamente equivocada kaixOC muy romance


**Eleoyasha: Ohayou! este es mi segundo fic TT y yo que creía que no podía pero veo que si puedo hacer fics pero luego de haber publicado mi 1er fic amar en silencio y ver que algunas personas se habían molestado en dejarme un review me anime escribir un segundo fic romance, pero lo que verdaderamente quiero hacer es escribir un yaoi y un lemmon bueno el lemmon lo estoy haciendo pero lo publicare mas tarde…**

**Este fic esta dedicado a:**

**Nicoyasha**

**Belldandy**

**Lia-Kon-Neia**

**Miyod**

**Lisha**

**Neko Jeanne **

**Minoru Ivanov**

**Haruka**

**Kat**

**Saki Masefield**

**Aomechan**

**Amychan**

**Eleoyasha: Y por ultimo antes de que lo olvide a las personas que no estén afiliadas en si desean dejarme un review por favor mándenmelo a este mail: porque al parecer puse que no podía aceptar reviews anónimos y como soy una novata en esto no se como arreglarlo UUUUU**

**Ah y si quieres agregarme al msn este es mi correo: les va el fic!Espero que les guste!**

**Confused feelings**

**En una tarde de primavera, una chica llamada Eleo se encontraba en el parque debajo de un árbol, pensando el porque la vida era tan dura con ella, para Eleo esto del amor siempre había sido muy difícil porque siempre había algo que hacia que ella no pudiese tener nada con nadie, el problema era que esa persona no correspondía a sus sentimientos…**

**Bueno y como toda adolescente que se encuentra así no soporto mas y soltó unas lagrimas y sus ojos color zafiro se vieron opacados y tristes**

**-Por que, siempre yo, todo yo, porque seré a la única que cada vez que le gusta alguien, esa persona nunca corresponde a mis sentimientos…. Eso me hace sentir muy mal **

**En ese momento escucho unas voces y unos pasos alguien se acercaba, ella reconocía esas voces eran Belldandy, Hitoshi y Kai que se venían acercando para donde ella estaba, al ver a Kai se sonrojo mucho ya que ella estaba enamorada de Kai**

**-Hola Eleo-La saludo Hitoshi – Te pasa algo?**

**-No, nada no te preocupes por mi- En realidad había dejado de llorar porque había visto que Kai venia y ella no quería que Kai la viera así**

**-Te vi llorando hace unos momentos y me dices ahora que no nos preocupemos por ti- Le dijo Belldandy**

**-No en serio no me pasa nada- Le respondió Eleo**

**-Bueno si esto ayuda – le dijo Kai mirándola a sus ojos zafiro, Eleo se sonrojo un poco- Hitoshi y yo nos vamos para que le cuentes tu problema a Bell- Dicho esto se marcho con Hitoshi**

**-A ver Eleo úú Kai y Hitoshi se fueron, ahora dime cual es tu problema **

**-Bueno a mí me gusta Kai…….**

**- oo "Lo sabia �� XDDDDDDD"**

**-Y resulta que luego de lo que vi y escuche…..**

**-oo que vistes y escuchaste?**

**-Bueno …..**

**FLASH BACK**

**Kai había decidido hacer una fiesta en su mansión, Eleo estaba sola en una mesa, cuando vio a Kai que se estaba acercando hacia ella…..Luego apreció Nadryl y le dio un abrazo a Kai , entonces el correspondió a ese abrazo, y ella le dio un beso y Kai le estaba correspondiendo también, al ver eso Eleo no soporto mas y salio corriendo su corazón se lleno de dolor al ver a Kai besando a una de sus mejores amigas, salio corriendo hasta que llego al jardín de Kai y se sentó junto a un rosal.**

_**Aquella noche,**_

_**Pensaba desesperadamente en ti,**_

_**Aquella noche,**_

_**Te volvías una ilusión dentro de mí**_

**- "Kai yo te amo, siempre pienso en ti, todo el tiempo, a veces me hago ilusiones de que tu me amas como yo a ti pero yo tengo en cuenta de que eso nunca pasara porque no correspondes a lo que verdaderamente siento"**

_**Pero mis lágrimas desataron **_

_**Mi dolor y liberaron mis sentimientos,**_

_**Sentimientos que solo mis lágrimas **_

_**Podían describir,**_

_**Que nadie podía percibir**_

**Eleo comenzó a llorar, por primera vez en esa noche, y libero con esas lagrimas todos sus sentimientos, tantos sentimientos que ella sola no podía describir**

_**Tú vivías en cada parte de mí **_

_**Y mis lágrimas se encargaban **_

_**De mencionarte**_

**-"Desde que me enamore de ti, desde ese día comenzaste a formar parte de mi corazón, y al verte con ella, mis lagrimas no pueden evitar salir y mencionarte cada momento y recordarme lo que vi"**

_**Cada segundo que pasaba**_

_**El sentimiento era más grande**_

_**Era más poderoso que mis lágrimas**_

_**Y ahora entiendo lo que ocurrió**_

_**Pues mis lágrimas me hacían**_

_**Ver lo que yo solo podía**_

_**Ahora se que mi corazón**_

_**Lloraba por mi amor**_

_**Pues desde aquella noche**_

_**Mi espíritu no te deja de amar**_

**Todo ese tiempo llorando, ella vio que sus sentimientos hacia Kai eran mas grandes cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo que esos sentimientos fueran mas grandes que esas lagrimas haciendo que estas dejaran de fluir…luego comprendió que era su corazón el que lloraba por el amor hacia Kai, porque desde esa noche ella no lo deja de amar….**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-Pero si ya habías dejado de llorar porque sentiste el amor que tenias hacia el, por que lloras ahora? – pregunto Bell**

**-Por que tengo miedo que cuando llegue el día de que yo le tenga que decir lo que siento me pase lo de siempre**

**-Que es lo que te pasa?**

**-Que nunca corresponde a mis sentimientos**

**-Pero no te preocupes ya por eso, tu no sabes si el esta enamorado de ti, no te adelantes a los hechos**

**-……**

**-Y que fue lo que escuchaste?**

**-Bueno…. Kai dijo que yo era una pobre imbecil que solo lo fastidiaba con sus idioteces**

**-Bueno pero crees que eso sea verdad?**

**-Algo, pero eso duele**

**-Te entiendo….**

**-Lo que necesito ahora es un abrazo TT**

**Bell la abraza**

**-Para eso estamos las amigas**

**-Grax**

**Mientras que con Kai y Hitoshi**

**-Eleo es rara- le dijo Hitoshi a Kai**

**-No lo es lo que pasa es que algo le debe de molestar ��-Respondió Kai- "Espero no haber dicho/hecho algo que le hiciera sentir mal…."**

**�� pssss…..anda a ver que le pasa Baka**

**-Ese no es mi problema "no debo mostrar mis emociones, no debo mostrar mis emociones…..", psss además parece que el interesado eres tu no yo ��**

**�� psss no porque luego Bell se enoja conmigo, porque a diferencia tuya yo si tengo novia**

**-Eso no es mi problema ��**

**-De seguro estas celoso porque a mi alguien me quiere, a ti no**

**Kai había dejado hablando solo a Hitoshi**

**En el camino Kai…**

**-"No se, cuando vi a Eleo llorando…me sentí algo raro…sentí que mis mejillas ardían parecía como si me estuviera sonrojando…"**

_**Se que esa dulce mirada**_

_**Esta despertando**_

_**Un sentimiento**_

_**Que creí dormido**_

_**Por no sentir desilusión**_

_**Y ahora tu con esa voz**_

_**Cambias mi tristeza**_

_**Por alegría,**_

_**Ya que empiezo a quererte **_

_**Como a ninguno**_

"**Con esa voz que tienes, cambias mi tristeza por alegría….bah!XOOOO que ando diciendo…es imposible que sientas algo por mi…"**

_**Me duele aceptar que eres**_

_**Un imposible y **_

_**En este silencio,**_

_**Me rompe el corazón fingir**_

_**Que no siento nada **_

_**Por ti**_

**-"Pero, prefiero no mostrar ningún sentimiento hacia ti, y decirme a mi mismo que eres algo inalcanzable para mi (N/A: Saque una estrofa de omokage XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) y prefiero amarte en silencio….por eso prefiero seguir fingiendo que no siento nada por ti y privar a mi corazón de un sentimiento que odio que es el amor…."**

**Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta se había devuelto hasta donde estaba Eleo**

**-Hola Kai, en donde esta Hitoshi –Dijo Bell**

**-Allá en la fuente**

**-OK voy con Hito –Dijo Bell**

**-Espérame Bell –Dijo Eleo**

**-Nop Eleo es que tengo que hablar en privado con Hito **

**-OK….**

**Kai se sentó junto a Eleo y Bell se fue**

**-Le diste a Bell lo que te pasaba- Pregunto Kai**

**-Si**

**-Ahora estas mejor?**

**-Un poco**

**-Hmmmm…mejor así no me gusta verte llorar**

**-Que?**

**-No nada…"Demonios que me esta pasando?"**

**-Ahh…OK**

**-Hmm…"Porque estará tan sonrojada, porque sus labios me están provocando, por que demonios siento las ganas de besarlos?"**

**-Te pasa algo?**

**Nop "Estoy muy nervioso y tengo ganas de hacer algo que no se estoy dudoso, no que estupideces estoy pensando XOOOOOOO"**

**-Bueno Kai yo….**

**-Demonios….!1**

**-Que….!**

**Kai no la dejo terminar porque la tomo de sus brazos y le planto un apasionado beso, en donde Kai estaba demostrándole todo lo que sentía ahora Eleo ya estaba totalmente segura que lo que ella creía era solamente una confusión, tímidamente correspondió a ese beso.**

**-Bueno…ahora sabes lo que siento por ti verdad?**

**-Si…..-Eleo estaba muy sonrojada y no podía creer lo que le había pasado**

**-Kai yo…..-Comenzó a decir Eleo**

**-Tranquila-Le dijo Kai abrazándola-No te molestes en decírmelo Eleo, porque al corresponderme a ese beso pude entender que sientes algo por mi…..**

**-Pero Kai en la fiesta que hiciste….tu besaste a Nadryl…**

**-La bese pero en la mejilla**

**-Ah ok**

**-Cuando vistes que me estaba acercando era para que bailaras conmigo porque estabas sola y quería hacerte compañía**

**-…….no sabia esa parte, cuando vi ese beso me salí porque no soporte mas**

**-Por eso que no te vi por unos instantes**

**-Sip**

**-Bueno ahora solo puedo decir algo….-Le dio otro beso**

**-Que….?**

**-Que te amo…esa es mi sensación…..**

**FIN**

**En mis pensamientos siempre estas**

**En mi corazon siempre te encuentras**

**En mis labios esta tu sabor **

**Como recuerdo de nuestra historia de amor**

**Eleoyasha: Espero que les haya gustado TT**

**Nos vemos en otro fic BYE!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**APRIETA EL BOTONCITO QUE DICE GO!**


End file.
